The present invention related to a head magnifying glass, and more particularly a construction of head magnifying glass, wherein magnifying plate can easily be replaced and the angle of illuminating can be adjusted in accordance with the needs of user.
With the quick development of industries in recent years, every industry gradually tends to the practical development of reducing volume and enabling all-round functions of products. Almost any industry such as precise electronic industry, precise mould manufacturing industry, seal carving industry, composing and typing industry, precise spring manufacturing industry, etc, all develop towards said direction without exception. In the manufacturing of these precise industries, workers have to use head magnifying glass to magnify work pieces for easy processing. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional head magnifying glass 10, wherein a slot 201 is carved out in front of fixer 20 and a magnifying glass plate 30 is locked up with its sides seated in the sides of slot 201 to fix said magnifying plate in slot 201. Again, on the inner side of slot 201 is set up a movable plate 40 able to revolve and on said movable plate 40 a magnifying plate 401 is fixed. When said movable plate 40 is turned down, it is buttoned up by buttoning seat 202 on the inner side of slot 201. On the outer side of slot 201 of fixer 20 there is a revolving magnifying plate 50 which, while in use, can be turned down to the front of magnifying plate 30, and when it is not in use, it can be turned up to depart from the front of magnifying plate 30. Moreover, an illuminating body 60 is placed on each side of fixer 20 respectively, and when head magnifying glass is used, by utilizing the three magnifying plates 30, 401 and 50 to adjust magnification and illuminating bodies 60 as supplementary illumination, the magnification of work piece as well as the illumination onto the processing parts of work piece is realized. Although the above-mentioned object can be carried out by such construction, there are shortcomings in use yet as in the following:
1. As magnifying glass plates 30, 401 and 50 are fixed on fixer 20 in different ways, magnification is bound to be the result of the composition of the three and it is unable to replace magnifying glass place in accordance with user's needs. As a result, magnification can only be bound within certain definite magnifications, leading to the limitation of magnification; PA0 2. Furthermore, although magnifying plates 401 and 50 can be turned up and/or down according to user's selection and compose with magnifying plate 30, when the user does not need magnifying plate, his Sight is still blocked by magnifying plate 30 and is still magnified because said magnifying plate 30 is fixed in front of the sight of user. As a result, in order to get his sight depart from the magnifying scope, the user has to take off the whole set of head magnifying glass, and it is sure that this is inconvenient for use. PA0 3. As magnifying plate 30 is locked up at the lateral side of slot 201 of fixer 20, both of its sides will be blocked by the edges of slot 201, the range of sight is thus limited so that the 3-dimentional visual sense of object is worsened. PA0 4. As the illumination of illuminating bodies 60 comes form both sides of fixer 20, its light can not be concentrated into a light beam illuminating upon the processing part of working piece and thus the illumination effect is lowered. Besides, since illuminating bodies 60 are fixed at both sides of fixer 20, they can not be adjusted to turn up and down and/or to the left and right so that the illuminating part may not be the required part of user, and the user can not make any adjustment for this, resulting in another difficulty in use.